Irk
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: She loves to bother him and he can't take it any more. KankSaku for


Irk

Darkkinkachu: KankSaku for SeparatedCow, take two! –snaps one of those moivie snapper things and gets fingers caught- OUCH! SON OF A-

Lawyer Lemur: Darkkinkachu does not own Naruto or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was watching him.

Again.

Long fingers curled tighter around the book he wasn't actually reading. How could he read at a time like this? Stupid Temari…just had to go out on a mission just when he needed her most. Now he was stuck with _her._

If he looked up she would just look away, feigning interest in something other than him, a slight smile tugging at those obnoxiously delicious-looking lips. If he pretended not to notice her she would just keep staring at him. And if there was one thing Kankuro hated, it was being stared at.

Maybe he could go to a different room? No, she would just fallow him, like last time. He couldn't lock her out since Gaara had specifically told him to be nice to the Kunoichi. _Damn it all…_ the puppet master thought furiously, _he just feels bad cause he tried to kill her three years ago!_

Where the hell was everybody? He knew the creepy boy with the fake smile had gone off to paint (or some such nonsense) and that sensei of theirs was talking with Gaara…where was the blond with the big mouth? And why couldn't the girl have gone with one of them? Surly any of the things they were doing would have been better than hanging out with _him._

But no. The pink haired girl had stayed in the house with him, now sitting a few feet away and watching him like he was some kind of side show. A bead of sweat trickled down his face. _Stop watching me, stop watching me, stop watching me…_Kankuro thought over and over as if he were trying to send her mind messages. _Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, sto-_ a small giggle broke his concentration.

"I know your not really reading that, Kankuro-san." Her voice was sweet and playful and made the middle sand sibling feel things he didn't understand, "You've been on the same page for the past twenty minuets."

"Maybe I'm a slow reader." The boy ground out, trying to keep his temper.

"Ah…I see." He could hear the laughter in her voice. Kankuro's lower left eyelid twitched.

"Stop it."

"Stop what, Kankuro-san?"

"Don't play dumb with me woman!" he roared, standing and chucking his book out the window, "You've been staring at me for the past hour and a half and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!"

Sakura looked up at him blankly, a bit surprised at his out burst.

"What is it, huh?" He continued to rant, "It's the face paint isn't it? ISN'T IT? Well I know what your thinking and NO I AM NOT GAY!"

"Um…Kankuro-san?"

"Or maybe it's the cowl!" He snapped, ripping said head gear off and shaking at her like it was a weapon, "Well I like it! LIKE IT, I SAY!"

"Now really Kankuro-" she said standing up, but the boy wasn't done yet.

"No? well then it's the jump suit! What wrong with it, huh? Its easy to fight in!"

"Kankuro…"

"AND I AM NOT FAT, DAMN IT!"

Panting slightly, the ginger haired male glared down t the girl now right in front of him, "You want to know why I was staring at you?"

"Yes."

"Come closer ok?"

He obeyed, moving right up to her and stooping slightly so her mouth a near his ear, "Ok now tell me."

He was surprised when she moved her face in front of his instead of to the side like he thought she would. The surprise, how ever, was nothing compared to the one he got next. Soft lips brushed against his slightly parted ones. Forest green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the girl gave him another quick kiss before leaning in and whispering in his ear, "Its because I think your cute."

Kankuro could only stand there dumbly as Sakura giggled and kissed the tip of his nose, "And I don't think your fat." With that she skipped out of the room, eyes bright and cheeks a bit pink.

Slowly, very slowly, the puppet weilder began to relize what had just happed. His head turned to the door Sakura had just waltzed out of and he gave a low chuckle, stalking off in the same direction.

Maybe being stared at wasn't such a bad thing after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: Part of me reeeeeeeeeeally like this but then part of me is like 'GAAAH the OOCness and lack of real plot! –cries-' so yeah…I guess I'l just have to wait and see what you think. Hopefully this is good enough for the ever-so-awesome SeparatedCow who requested this since it is my LAST REQUEST and she told me how to put stuff in my profile. YAY! Now I'm off to write a TobiSaku! DARRKKINKACHU AWAY! –runs into a wall- damn it all…please review…AND SOME ONE MOVE THIS FRAKIN WALL!


End file.
